


OURS

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jerome is a cunt, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, jeremiah is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader in a poly relationship with Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska





	1. Warning

little warning before hand: THIS IS GONNA BE A WILD RIDE.


	2. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it’s like in public

Jerome: Being with Jerome alone doesn’t get you many stares. You spend more time with Jerome alone due to the fact how much Jeremiah works. He is an engineer after all. Jerome loves to hold your hand and grab you possessively, to which no one bats an eye. They just see you two as a normal couple. 

Jeremiah: It’s a rare occurrence when the two of you are alone, but he often makes the most of it. It’s not like he wants to be alone with you, but he doesn’t mind it. He wraps his arm around your waist, and you two often walk around Gotham eating ice cream. People smile and wave at you both.

All: OH BOY! Seeing you all together has everyone fucking SH00K! You all often eat together at restaurants for a date, and when people glance to see you kiss both men, it has everyone staring in astonishment. They can’t believe what they see, and often take a double look. You’ll hold both Jeremiah and Jerome’s hand in public, and you all obviously notice the eyes staring. After Jeremiah and you have to hold Jerome back, you all laugh off their expressions and make fun of them. Simply because they didn’t understand what you all had, and they’d never understand how happy you all were.


	3. Normal days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a typical day for all three of you entails

Jeremiah will wake up first, unwrapping his arm from your waist. He’ll smile as he looks back at you and Jerome. He heads off to get ready and take a shower. As he does that, you’ll typically wake up next, getting up from resting your head on Jerome’s chest. You’ll quietly tip-toe out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Jerome alone because he’s a lazy fuck. By the time Jeremiah has gotten dressed and is just finishing up, the ruckus will wake the sleeping twin. You’ll have just finished breakfast, and Jeremiah will be heading to the kitchen. But not before throwing multiple pillows at his brother to get him out of bed. 

Jerome follows Jeremiah closely behind, and the two sit at the table. They’ll pick on each other for a while before you serve them their food. After regular talk and Jerome and you having a food fight, Jeremiah will eventually look at his watch and get ready to go. Jeremiah kisses you both on the cheek and will always inform you that if either of you need anything, he’ll be at work and to give him a call. Jeremiah works for Wayne enterprise, so he’s very busy. 

He gives a little “I love you.” To you both and heads off. You’ll finish getting dressed and will kiss Jerome before heading over to Wayne manor. There you act as an assistant to Bruce Wayne. You don’t do much, just simply reorganize his office and get his coffee when needed. You’ll attend meetings with him, some of which Jeremiah is there. Whilst you’re both gone, Jerome gets ready and heads over to a club that Bruce Wayne owns. It was Jerome’s job to make sure that all of Bruce’s property was running smoothly. That included anything he funded and anything he bought. His main focus is the club, and he runs it. Working for the same family and company means you’ll all have better chances seeing each other and spending time together. 

Jerome gets off work first, and he’ll head home to go to sleep. Jeremiah will head home next before starting dinner. Depending if you get home, you’ll all eat together before going to bed and starting the cycle over again.


	4. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting

_A fight typically depends on who’s fighting/arguing with who._

 

**Jeremiah and Jerome-** The two act like children, and their fights are over petty things. Mostly arguing over something Jerome did, or even something that Jeremiah did. Their fights aren’t pretty, and can get really bad. Bad enough to where Jerome can disappear days on end without answer either of your phone calls.

 

**Jerome and You-** Your fights are violent and unsettling. It typically comes about because of something you’ve done that has made his jealous. You’ll argue over how controlling he is, and it goes from something as small as him simply not saying good morning to you, to him almost pushing you down the stairs. You’re no saint either, you’ll instigate it and keep pushing his buttons. You want him to go crazy, and will end up getting physical with him. Things get bad when you argue, and Jeremiah tries to stay out of it. Picking neither side and telling you both to calm down. Jeremiah has to chill everyone down and separate you both.

 

**You and Jeremiah-** You And Jeremiah are very mature people... OH BOY! Not when you’re arguing. All that shit is out the window, and it becomes so petty. It’s almost comedic. You’ll purposefully not make him breakfast, to which he’ll call you out. You’ll act like he isn’t there, and pretend not to hear him speak to you. He does the same, he’ll only speak to Jerome, and will talk about you as if you aren’t there. Jeremiah tries to get agreement from Jerome.

“You think I’m right... right?” He’ll ask.

To which Jerome will reply with a, “I ain’t saying shit. You’re both acting like toddlers.”

This whole conversation happens in front of you as you eat. Jerome has to lock you two in a room to stop your differences.

 

**Jerome, You, And Jeremiah-** The house is so quiet. It’s like everyone walks around and pretends like they live in the house alone. It truly is kind of a sad sight to see. You’ll purposely stay late at Bruce’s, helping out with extra work so he’ll offer you to spend the night. Jerome closes up the club and sleeps on the sofas. Jeremiah returns home alone to an empty house. He’ll sleep in bed alone without you two, and everyone is so depressed. You’ll all eventually apologize to one another.


	5. Someone is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick boi’s

**Jeremiah-** First off, you didn’t even know until you heard him puking in the middle of the night. He wasn’t planning on telling either of you, and you had to hold him down while Jerome gave him some sleeping medicine. You’d both call in work so you could stay home with him. When he woke up, you’d make him all his favorite foods while Jerome kept him entertained. Playing some shit like UNO, or watching tv with him. You’ll both cuddle with him, not caring if you get sick. Also, you both know he doesn’t want to be alone. Trying to comfort him and let him rest as he gets better. 

 

 **Jerome-** Jerome is so fucking dramatic that it’s hard to actually tell when he’s sick. After Jeremiah and you determined he isn’t faking it, you both put him on bed rest. You stay as far as way as possible, and basically lock him in the room. The reason for this is because if you were in the room with him, he’d just want to have sex. Since he sees him staying home as an opportunity to spend more time with you both. Jeremiah would go to work, and you’d stay home. You’d instruct Ecco to bring him food when you were done cooking it. When Jeremiah came home, he’d return with all of Jerome’s favorite candy. You’d both obsess over his temperature and discuss if you should take him to the hospital or not. This is because again... Jerome is so dramatic. You’d think he were actually dying. After agreeing not to, you’d just run him a cold bath to get his fever down. You’d do this continuously until he felt better. 

 **You-** You didn’t even realize you were sick until after you were already dressed and ready for work. Right before you left, you get hit with a huge headache and you run to the bathroom to puke. Jeremiah leads you back to bed and forces you back in bed. Jerome fixes you some breakfast and brings it to you in bed. Jeremiah would think of leaving, but he fears Jerome would accidentally kill you. So, he stays home and gets you everything you need. They both leave you alone, knowing you wouldn’t want to get them sick. They come only when you ask, and call Bruce for you. They get your Fever down in every way they can, and nurse you back. 


	6. How you got to where you’re at

You’d been raised into a odd life. Your father was a magician, and you traveled with Haly’s Circus. Your mother left when you were two, and your father was a drunk. You grew up to meet the two twins, and you all became best friends. This was because you all shared your stories of abusive parents. Because of you being there, Jeremiah never lied about Jerome, therefore he was never sent away.

 

You gained an attraction to the boys in your teen years, but actually only settled for one of them. That being Jerome. After dating for a while, something felt off and different. You still had that huge attraction towards Jeremiah and loved him just as much as Jerome. Your conversation with Jerome involved Jeremiah and that’s when the topic of “Polygamy” came up. After a long discussion and some rules, it felt right to let his brother in on your relationship. 

 

You kept it secret and dated all through your high school studies. All three of you were homeschooled by some of the other people in the circus, and were able to graduate together. The circle felt right, and you’d often stay up all night with them talking about your futures together. Planning that Jeremiah would be the best Engineer.. At the time, you wanted to be a Medic. Meanwhile, Jerome didn’t know what he wanted to do, he just knew he wanted to be with you two. 

 

It didn’t take long for you all to save up your money and buy your first apartment together. You settled in Gotham, and began studying for your degree. You eventually dropped out, but Jeremiah kept pushing towards his engineering path. You and Jerome supported him through it all, and you were finally able to relax when he got it. After some big deals and a lot of hard work, Jeremiah was able to move you all into a bigger house. He did so much hard work that Wayne industry and Jeremiah partnered up. 

 

This is what gave you the advantage of applying for the assistant job at Wayne Manner. Jerome was able to handle Bruce’s buildings. The two family became close partners, and you were able to have the life you guys always wanted. 

 

 


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who your close friends are

**Jerome-** Oswald And Barbara

Barbara And Jerome both own a club, and are pretty close. They run a shady business together, and Penguin trades a blind eye to Jerome’s underground activities (more on that later) for intel Jerome hears around the club. He’d consider the two his best friends. 

 

 **Jeremiah-** Ecco  

He truly considers Ecco his best friend. He trust her with everything, and even considers her a part of your family. When Christmas comes around or any holiday, he’ll always invite her. To which you and Jerome are happy about since you feel the same way. Jeremiah notes that you two get along well, and Jerome finds her funny. It came natural as her being his best friend. 

 

 **You-** Bruce

You spend so much time with him, it made sense you’d become best friends. A lot of your time together is work related, but that doesn’t make it fun. You often attend meetings with him and get ice cream after. He’ll make you laugh by dancing behind Alfred when he isn’t looking. He also invites you to have dinner with him and Alfred. Jerome and Jeremiah think it’s funnt since it’s pretty clear he has a little crush on you. He’ll have you come with him when he needs to go shopping. You and Alfred are typically on bag duty, but it’s still fun. He’s a sweet kid, and you two often do random shit while walking around. He’s the only person where you feel like a teenager again. 

 

 **All-** Bruce 

You all have one mutual close friend, and that’s definitely Bruce. After all, he’s the reason you all have jobs at all. With all of you working for him, it’s only natural that you all become best friends. It’s the same situation with Ecco, where you see Bruce and Alfred as family. The same situation goes for him and you guys. He’s obviously more closer with you since he spends the most time with you, but he thinks of you all as his friends. 


	8. Nicknames

**Jerome-**

_You-_  Baby, Daddy, Mr. J

 _Jeremiah-_  J, Romey, Jer

 

**Jeremiah-**

_You-_ Honey, Baby boy, cutie

 _Jerome-_ JJ, Xandy, Miah 

 

**You-**

_Jerome-_ Doll, sweetie, Sexy

_Jeremiah- Baby girl, Honey, cutie_


	9. Night Out (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine in which all of you come home from a night out.

They all stumbled into the door, the sound of heels clicking filled the room. Jeremiah was in the middle, both (Y/n) and Jerome’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Individually this would be no big deal, but they were heavy together.  “Okay, one more step.” He guided them through the entrance and kicked the door closed behind him with his foot. “I’m setting you guys down in the couch.”

 

(Y/n) giggled, turning her attention to Jerome. Jeremiah watched as his brother looked back at her, a big smile plastered on his face. He lead them both on the couch, dropping them once they were close enough. 

 

The sober red head let out a big sigh, now he didn’t have to carry them both. As he looked before them, he was taking in the whole sight. Here was two people he loved, hopelessly wasted. He told the two not to drink too much, of course they did exactly that. They both looked like a mess, still...he wouldn’t have it any other way. There was something about taking care of them that made him happy. 

 

“Miiiiaaaahhh!” Jerome groaned. 

 

He turned his attention to his brother, “Yes?” He sighed. 

 

Jerome lifted his arms like a child, “Take me to bed.” 

 

He let out a scoff, “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

 

“Me too...” (Y/n) whined. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Pleeeease?” They sounded like two toddlers. 

 

He thought it over for a moment, but finally nodded. It’d be best to take them to bed, better for everyone. That way, they would just sleep and not hurt themselves. It would also give him a way to keep an eye on the two. He looked at them both and reached down for (Y/n). “C’mon.” 

 

She he lifted her arms. He grabbed onto her waist and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She didn’t move, she just swayed there and he went to Jerome. “Come here, Jay.” 

 

Jerome pushed himself up, hooking his arms over his shoulder for balance. Once he stabled his brother, Jeremiah began leading them to their room. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” Someone uttered. He couldn’t tell who it was since the voice came out as a whisper. 

 

His eyes grew wide and he panicked, “If either of you throw up on me, I’m gonna kill myself.” He snapped. His voice cracked, showing how nervous he was about that possibility. He wasn’t in the mood to wash puke from his clothes. 

 

They both giggled by his empty threat and continued down the hallway. Carrying them this way was definitely easier, but he knew he was gonna fuck up his shoulder. When they finally made it to their bed, he tried figuring out the best way to lay them down. (Y/n) groaned when Jeremiah unintentionally threw her down first. She fell like a rag doll. Her hair was in her face, and she didn’t seem to care enough to move it.

 

He sat his brother on the bed, to which he fell back next to her. Jeremiah sighed, “Okay, who’s gotta pee first?” 

 

The two raised their hands, and Jeremiah smiled. He looked between them both and grabbed onto (Y/n)’s legs, pulling her closer to him. “Let’s go.” 

 

She jumped up and pushed past him, running to the bathroom door and closing it. Normally Jeremiah would’ve panicked that she might hurt herself in there, except they didn’t have a lock for these exact reasons. He looked back at Jerome who still laid on the mattress, “I’m gonna fucking piss my pants.” He slurred. 

 

“Don’t do it on the bed.” Jeremiah warmed. 

 

A little while passed, and there was still no sign of (Y/n), finally Jerome had become impatient. “Where is she?” He said still in a drunken haze. He needed to pee now. 

 

Jeremiah patted his leg, “I’ll go look.” He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He didn’t see her, which made fear sweep through his body. _“Where was she? Did she fall? Is she okay?”_ All of these thoughts were cut off when he heard some faint snoring coming from behind him. 

 

He turned around and gripped onto the shower curtains before ripping them back. There she was, body curled into a ball and sleeping like a baby. Relief washed over him and he turned to his brother before waving to him, “Go pee.” He said. 

 

Jerome jumped up and quickly got to the toilet. “Thank god.” 

 

He ignored the sound of his brother unzipping his pants, and knelt beside (Y/n). He examined her, but finally put his hand on her face gently. Lightly tapping it to wake her up. 

 

Her eyes fluttered opened, looking around to see who had woken her up. 

 

“You can’t sleep here. Let me take you to bed.” He offered. 

 

She pushed him away, “I’m uncomfortable, I want a shower.” She whined. 

 

“Honey, it’s la—" 

 

“Shower!” She yelled. 

 

Jeremiah put his hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay, we’ll give you a shower.” 

 

He could hear Jerome relieving himself, before flushing the toilet and turning on the faucet to wash hand. Just as he went to leave, Jeremiah grabbed his shoulder and pulled his back. “What?” He grumbled in an irritated tone.

 

“You too. Hurry up so I can go to bed.” 

 

“I don’t need a shower, I want to sl—.” Jerome began. 

 

“If you don’t take a shower, you don’t sleep in the bed tonight.” 

 

Jerome sighed and finally gave in. He slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, “This is bullshit.” 

 

 Jeremiah ignored him and bent down before smiling at her. “Okay, sweetie.” He nodded. “Arms up.” 

 

She did as told and he lifted the shirt from over her head. She swung her legs over the bath railing, and Jeremiah unzipped her skirt before peeling it off of her. He threw them to the floor and began removing her heels. She was left in her bra and panties now.

 

“Fuck...” His brother slurred. 

 

He turned back to see how Jerome was doing, and realized that he hadn’t even gotten done undoing his shirt. “I’ll be right back, babygirl.” 

 

He turned his attention to his brother, “Okay, Jerome. Turn towards me.” 

 

He did as told 

 

Jeremiah pulled the shirt off of him and bent down to unzip his pants. As he worked on that, he felt Jerome’s hand run through his hair and tug. A small chuckle came from him. “I mean... you’re already there so—" He began. 

 

“No.” Jeremiah said quickly. He pulled his pants down and left him in his underwear.

 

”Buzzkill.”

 

“Take your shoes off, and hurry up. You guys aren’t the only ones tired.” He snapped. 

 

Jerome huffed and removed his shoes before getting in the tub with their girlfriend. This was gonna be a long night, Jeremiah could already tell. 


	10. Night out (pt.2)

He washed all the soap off of them, every so often someone would mumble something he couldn’t hear.  _“Drunk talk.”_ He thought. 

 

“It’s too cold, Miah.” Jerome said. His voice was still dripping with that intoxicating voice. 

 

He reached his hand in and felt the water, he was right... it was definitely too cold. He turned the knob to make it warmer. 

 

“It’stoohot.” (Y/n) strung her words together. 

 

“Jesus.” He sighed. He definitely needed to cut this shower short before he lost his mind. 

 

It took way longer than he expected, but he finally got them washed up. After all of that, it took maybe another 20 minutes for them both to puke in the toilet and then brush their teeth. He hadn’t even gotten them dressed yet, they were still in their towels.

 

After all all the hassle, Jeremiah was exhausted. He simply wanted to go to sleep.

 

“Go get dressed.” He sent to two into the room.

 

“Sure.” (Y/n) nodded.

 

Jeremiah sighed and turned to the sink. He needed to take a moment to himself. He needed to collect his thoughts on this situation. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, this was one of many. They’d get shit faced and leave him to take care of them. It was starting to get repetitive and very irritating. Especially since he worked so hard and really didn’t have the time.

 

He slowly took his glasses off, before He ran some cold water and splashed his face. He grabbed the towel beside him and began drying his face off, looking at himself in the mirror. “You love them.” He whispered to himself. 

 

That’s when he heard the giggling. Whispers grabbed his attention, and he needed to see what it was they were talking about. He grabbed the towel and continued to dry off his face. “What are you two up to no—?” He stopped in his tracks. He stared at them, not really knowing what the say.

 

He could only stare at them, they sat on the edge of the bed with their towels still on. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

 

(Y/n) grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside them. She rested her hand on his chest, “You take such good care of us...” it traveled down to his lower stomach before grabbing onto his pants. “Let us take care of you.” He could feel Jerome’s lips on his neck, his pants getting tighter as she kept touching him. She let go of him and began unbuckling his belt and unzipping them. 

 

He tried looking down to see her. His body stiffened as he felt Jerome harshly grab his face, “Don’t look at her, Miah.” He said seductively. “Look at me.”

 

Jeremiah’s eyes were locked on his brother.

 

“You want us to fuck you?”

 

He nodded, that’s really all he ever wanted. Just to spend time with them, to do something with them.

 

Jerome moved his brothers face to the side so he had better access to his neck.

 

It felt good, and Jeremiah really needed it. His body ached for them, and he could feel his heart beating faster. He felt her reach her hand inside his pants and grab onto him. He sucked in through his teeth, “Fuck.” 

 

The way they looked, disheveled and a mess. Even after cleaning them up, they still looked wasted. It honestly couldn’t have turned him on any more. He wanted them so badly, he wanted them to touch him, to feel their hands on his body. And yet...everything wasn’t right. That wouldn’t be right. They were so fucked up, he couldn’t really do that to them. Even if they offered, they wouldn’t remember it in the morning. 

 

It took everything in his body not to fall back on the bed with them and fuck them both. He looked down, “No.” he grabbed her hand and pushed her away before brushing Jerome off and getting up. 

 

“What?” Jerome snapped. “This hasn’t happened in a while, and you’re just gonna turn it down?” He motioned between them. 

 

Jerome was right, they hadn’t had sex together in a while. It was something that just wasn’t done often. Mostly due to the fact that they all worked weird hours, so whichever two were home were the ones that went at it. 

 

(Y/n) gently rubbed Jerome’s arm, “Don’t be mean, Daddy.” She cooed. “He’s being a gentleman.” 

 

Jeremiah let out a sarcastic laugh and went back to the bathroom. “You two wanna have sex, be my guest. I’m sleeping on the couch so you two can get some rest. Also...” he paused. “I’m don’t wanna be there in the morning when you wake up to puke your guts out.” 

 

Jerome snickered, “You’re still hard.” 

”I’ll handle it myself.” 

The two smiled and nodded, “Well, If he ain’t gonna join then I’m going to sleep.” Jerome rolled his eyes. 

 

(Y/n) and shifted up the bed, “Me too.” 

 

Jeremiah made his way out the bathroom and to the bedroom door. “Goodnight, idiots.” He said. 

 

She hummed, “Goodnight, Cutie.”

 

Jerome was already out cold. Jeremiah made his way to the couch, he didn’t even bother informing them that they were in their towels still. He just wanted to sleep, and they wanted the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah is such a sweet boy.


	11. Bad Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage years

 

  _Jeremiah grabbed onto my waist, pulling me closer “Tag! You’re it!” He smiled before running off._

**Lovin' Jane kept me sane**  
**Thought that we'd never lose**

 

_I grunted and let out a laugh before chasing after Jerome. I pushed past one of the tents, nearly knocking it all over._

 

_“What the hell?” Someone yelled._

 

_I focused on Jerome and waved in the direction of the voice. “Sorry, Mr. Cicero!” I called._

  
**But I'm in pain**  
**With caveman brain**  
**Drooling here next to you**

  _Jeez he ran fast, I finally gripped onto his shirt, pulling him back. “Tag!” I yelled and ran towards Jeremiah. We both ran away as fast as we could. Sprinting towards the acrobats getting ready for the show that night. We pushed past them._

 

_“God dammit! Don’t you kids have studying to be doing?” One yelled at us._

 

_We ignored them, only grabbing one another’s hand and trying to get away._

_**And I know that we're goin' to hell** _   
_**But let's not think it over**_

” _You can’t run forever, you two!” The ginger yelled after us._

 

_I was too busy paying attention to Jerome, that I didn’t notice the man standing in front of us._

 

  
_**Girl, you've got me under your spell**_   
_**Stop thinking like we're sober**_

_We got lectured and put on shit duty. Basically cleaning out all the shit the animals produced. Not like it mattered, we still had fun._

 

_You could say we were a lot of trouble when we were out together. Everyone in the circus knew it, even our parents knew._

 

_**So boogie on down to mine** _   
_**She'll never know if we get this right**_

_We had set up camp in a small city, while everyone slept, I crept out of my trailer, heading over The the twins. They slowly and quietly snuck out while their mother rested._

  
_**So can we be dumb, just once**_   
_**We're making love on the run**_   
_**A little bad fun never hurt no one**_

_We went on top of a hill, and acted like rebellious kids. We snuck some cigarettes from the graysons and smoked them as we observed the city._

_**A little bad fun never hurt no one** _

_Being with them both and spending time together truly made me happy. Like this was something we were meant to do._

_**Where you been, she said, I know you sin** _   
_**When you leave here at night**_

_We also managed to sneak some alcohol from their moms cabinet. We were stupid teenagers. We needed these years in our lives._

  
_**She ain't dim, I said I'd cut my limbs**_   
_**Before I told her a lie**_

_That night, all Jeremiah could talk about was college. His whole life was leading up to this. He was smart, and he had an amazing future waiting for him... I could just feel it._

_**I know that we're goin' to hell** _   
_**But let's not think it over**_

_The next morning, we were supposed to be selling tickets to anyone that stopped by. We managed to get so waisted the night before, they took us off of that and made us clean up the trash during the show._

  
_**Girl, you've got me under your spell**_   
_**Stop thinking like we're sober**_

_They lined all three of us up and screamed at us one by one. All we could do was giggle and share glances at one another._

_**So boogie on down to mine** _   
_**She'll never know if we get this right**_   
_**So can we be dumb, just once**_   
_**We're making love on the run**_

_After being lectured for the hundredth time, I was pulled to the side by my father. He told be to stay away from the Valeska twins, they were nothing but trouble._

 

_**A little bad fun never hurt no one** _

_Though he was right, it was just fun. Harmless, stupid, dumb fun that everyone did._

_**A little bad fun never hurt no one** _

_I snuck out of that trailer more times than I could count. I broke curfew with them, and we hung out with the younger acrobats. Around 19-21, so they were pretty cool with us._

_**So boogie on down** **to mine**_   
_**She'll never know if we get this right**_   
_**So can we be dumb, just once**_   
_**We're making love on the run**_   
_**A little bad fun never hurt no one**_

_The one time i’ll Remember vividly, was the time I snuck off to their trailer. I could hear a loud commotion coming from inside. I knocked. When no one answered, I realized the door was unlocked. I could hear screaming._

 

_A lot of, “What have you done?”_

 

_And also, “Shit! Calm down!”_

 

_When I opened the door, I saw Jeremiah fighting Jerome for something. He threw his brother on the ground, and Jerome was covered in blood. He breathed heavily, staring down at something beneath him. At his feet was his moms body, and he was holding an axe._

_**A little bad fun never hurt no one** _   
_**A** **little** _ **bad fun never hurt no one**

 

_That night we did more than just dumb teenager stuff. We cleaned up, burnt their clothes, created an alibi, and talked to the police the next day. Jerome suggested we got to Mr. Cicero, but I said it was a bad idea. With all three of us just about to graduate and go off to college, we couldn’t risk getting caught. We cleaned up well enough and hid our tracks to cover it up. The GCPD investigated but never discovered who is was, the circus never suspected us either. We graduated, packed up our things, and left the circus for good. Carrying that night with us. The night that brought us all closer. A little bad fun never hurt no one. Well... most of the time._


	12. Fight (pt.2)

**Jerome &Jeremiah- **

“Get your god damn hands off of me!” Jeremiah yelled. His voice was loud and demanding. Something you had never heard before. 

 

You ran ran inside the room, almost tripping over the flipped chair on the ground. The room was a disaster, it looked like a complete train wreck. “What the f—” you snapped. You looked up. 

 

Jeremiah was practically foaming at the mouth because of how upset he was. He was trying to calm down, but it was like all his anger was finally coming out. His whole body was shaking. “Get away from me.” He warned. He leaned onto the desk, almost knocking the night lamp over. 

 

“Stop acting like a fucking child!” Jerome snapped back. “Matter of fact, stop acting like a little bi—!” You jumped back when you saw his brother grab the lamp beside him and smack him across the face with it. 

 

At first, it must have not registered to Jerome. Hell, it hadn’t even registered to your or Jeremiah. Once he immediately dropped the lamp in shock, it all hit Jerome at once. His body fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

 

The red head in glasses slowly backed away, terrified of what he’d done. You almost instantly ran over to him. “Jerome?” You said. You fell to your knees, grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling him into your lap. “Jerome, Baby... I’m here.” You lightly tapped his face. A small groan came from his lips, and a sigh of relief from yours. You were sure he’d killed his brother. 

 

You turned to Jeremiah, “Go take a fucking walk.” You snapped. You didn’t want him around Jerome, you especially didn’t want to look at him. Everyone just needed some time to themselves. 

 

He didn’t say a word, simply turning around and exiting the room. 

 

 

**Jerome &You- **

 

“I told you to stop being so controlling!” You spat. 

 

“And I told you to shut your god damn mouth!” 

 

You looked at him in shock by his words. “You’re a fucking cock, you know that?” You said with hate. “You don’t control me and what I do! I get to decide what’s best for me, and you have no say in—” 

 

His hands flew to your throat, pushing you back up against the wall. He squeezed tightly as your eyes went wide. “You’re so fucking annoying.” He snapped, hitting your head against the wall after every word. He stopped to look at you, “I just wanna ring your god damn neck. You’d be so much easier to deal with if you never opened up your damn mouth.” You scratched at his hands, clawing at his arms. He seemed too upset to even notice. 

 

“What’s with all the y—” Jeremiah began as he walked in. He noticed his brother, “Jerome!” He yelled before running over to you both. 

 

Hearing his his name must’ve got his attention, because he dropped you. You slid down the wall on your back, grabbing your neck and gasping for breath. Tears fell down your face and he walked away and Jeremiah ran over. He cradled you in his arms, shushing you and telling you you’d be okay. In all honesty, you didn’t know if you actually would be. 

 

**Jeremiah &you- **

 

“I don’t understand why you have to be so difficult.” He said under his breath. Looking over his blue prints for his next project. 

 

“I’m the one being difficult?” You argued. “I’m not making it harder for everyone else to live here!” 

 

He nodded and shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Don’t be dramatic.” 

 

“Hey.” You turned to him. You noticed he wasn’t even paying attention. “Hey, I’m talking to you.” You slammed your hand down, finally getting his attention. 

 

He didn’t have a look of surprise, more of like he expected it. He scoffed and looked down at the prints. “You want my attention?” He asked. “Fine.” Jeremiah looked back at his cup and threw it against the wall. The mug shattered into a million pieces, and coffee spilt everywhere. 

 

You backed up as he continued. 

 

“Here it is!” He snapped, gripping his work and ripping it in half. “Exactly what you fucking wanted!” 

 

“Jeremiah!” You yelled.

 

He stomped over to you, pulling out the switch blade he carried with him and pushing you against the wall. You gasped and sucked in some air, trying to hold your breath. The blade was gently pushed to your neck as he stared at you. “You always have something to say, but when you’re out in situations like this...” he paused. “You never say anything.” 

 

You couldn’t speak, You never expected something like this to happen. With Jerome maybe, but Jeremiah was sweet. You never figured he’d be exactly like Jerome when it came to this stuff.  You looked away.

 

“Hm?” He hummed. “LOOK AT ME!” He screamed. 

 

You flinched, the tears forming in your eyes. As they fell down, You were happy to see Jerome walk in. 

 

“Everything okay?” He asked concerned. He was looking at what was happening right in front of him. 

 

Jeremiah chuckled and nodded before releasing his grip on the blade and dropping it to the floor. “We’re fine, Jay.” He smiled and looked back at his brother. “We’re okay in here.” He turned towards you. 

 

You slowly slid down the wall, your body trembling and tears streaming down your face. 

 

“She’s gonna behave now.” You could see Jeremiah step over the mess he made before pushing past his brother and leaving the room. 

 

Jerome immediately made it over to you as You sobbed. You were terrified and worried about Jeremiah. You never knew he could be so dark. It looked like second nature to him... like that was who he was supposed to be. 


	13. NSFW (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... read at your own risk or whateva.

**Jerome &Jeremiah: **

Let’s be honest... Jeremiah is definitely a sub. He’s more likely to take orders from Jerome than give them. Jerome want his dick sucked? Boom! Jeremiah is off the work. Jerome wanna choke him? Boom! 

“Choke me, daddy.” 

On rare occasions, when Jeremiah is upset, they switch. Jerome has no idea this is coming, so he’s in for a wild fucking ride when Jeremiah just flips them around. He doesn’t mind it, but he gets a bit scared in moments like that. Mostly because Jeremiah is so demanding and violent, typically not being gentle and leaving a lot of marks. 

 

**Jerome &Reader: **

You poor soul. Jerome is so rough, you physically ache after it’s all done. It’s like he doesn’t have an off button, and you need to just keep going. He pulls hair a lot, and will choke you until you’re near fainting. Even after that, he’ll let your neck go.. but he doesn’t stop. You aren’t complaining though, because it feel good. He’s a bit of a prick, he doesn’t let you cum right away. He won’t let you touch him, and he sometimes won’t let you make a noise. He just toys with you a lot, so much so that you’re mostly in tears. He’ll watch you beg, and sob for him to fuck you. Oh! If he’s pissed? You’re basically as good as dead. He’ll literally tear you apart. 

 

**Jeremiah &Reader: **

What a sweet gentle boy. Except... not really. He starts out sweet and soft, but it’s like he loses control and he’s gone. Suddenly, he’s pulling at your hair. He’ll pull your head back, bite your neck, wrap his hand around your throat.. fun times. He’s not a dick, he won’t make you beg. He’ll simply just torture you by going agonizingly slow with his thrust until he loses himself again and speeds up. If you though Jerome was bad... OH BOY! As a psychotic man once said, “You ain’t seen nothing yet!” when it comes to Jeremiah.

 

**Jerome/Jeremiah/Reader:**

Your poor body. Though it’s a rare occurrence, it’s eventful when it happens. A lot of knife-play, because they’re psychotic. Jerome wants to see blood, Jeremiah just wants fear. They sometimes take it a bit too far. These two together are trouble. They tease you together, making you touch yourself, watch them touch each other, begging, crying, telling them what you want done to you. It’s a whole event that takes a while. You’ll get fucked in the front by either one, and someone will take the back. It’s so much, you literally can’t even moan normally. It’s more gasping and catching your breath. You can’t feel your legs, you have to lean on whoever is in front of you. If it’s Jerome, he’ll bite your neck. If it’s Jeremiah, he’ll kiss you. You never know what’s gonna happen. Your ability to walk the next day? DESTROYED. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this anymore? I stopped taking this seriously a while ago. Let’s hope y’all still enjoy it.


	14. If someone were to die

**Jerome-**

If Jerome were to somehow get in an accident, probably because of his underground business, and get hurt... you and Jeremiah would be devestated. You two especially wouldn’t be able to function if he were to die. A lot of the money you saved would go towards his treatments, anything to keep him alive. If it all failed, you’d try to keep going on as long as possible. One of you would eventually die of heartbreak (yes, this is real. Look it up.) and the last remaining one would fall into a deep depression. The empire all three of you built would fall apart. Everything would be wrong, and it would feel like there was no reason for living. The last remaining person would (I know it’s dark...) probably commit suicide. Because all of you know the outcome, you tell Jerome to be careful. He does everything he can to be safe, and would never want that for either of you. 

 

**Jeremiah-**

He’d probably die of an accident. Most likely something going wrong with one of his project. Him being in the hospital would be absolutely painful physically. Jerome would try his best to comfort you, but he’d be breaking down internally. If Jeremiah were to pass, the whole team would basically fall apart. Jerome would get all of Jeremiah’s money, but he wouldn’t know what to do with it. You’d both talk about how it would feel wrong keeping the company you all built without him being there. Even though you know it’s not what Jeremiah wanted, you decided to shut it down and invest in other places to keep you two stable. This wouldn’t last long, seeing as to how one of you would lose your mind (Jerome) and probably end up going ballistic on someone. Jerome and you are pretty violent people when angry, so hurting someone isn’t beyond the relm of possibility. Arkham would be your next stop, and that person would be locked away. In the end, the remaining one would visit the other, all while doing all the work by themselves. They’d lose all the money and practically be nowhere. They’d end up working for someone corrupt like Penguin or Barbara. Anyone to get protection. It wouldn’t matter though, this would eventually kill them with all the risks of that lifestyle. Jeremiah is the glue that keeps the whole relationship functioning. If he’s gone, the whole thing falls apart. 

 

**You-**

Assasination gone wrong. You’re with Bruce 24/7, if someone were to try and hurt him, it’s likely you’d be caught in the way. You’d be saving. Bruce’s life, but risking your own. This is something you were very aware of. Having you die is like having someone stab them in the chest. It almost felt like they couldn’t breath. Without you, they see no reason to do anything. The house would be quiet, they’d stop eating. Not hearing your voice all the time would drive them insane. Anyone even mentioning your name would automatically be picking a fight with them. Speaking of fighting, they argue a lot. Screaming, punching, pushing, you name it. Their relationship wouldn’t be able to function without you, and they’d end up hating each other for no reason. Jerome would leave Jeremiah alone. He’d find somewhere else to be and live. Jeremiah would have to deal with everything alone, Ecco sometimes being by his side. On the subject of Ecco, Jeremiah would try everything to forget about you. He’d immediately get into a intimate relationship with her so he didn’t have to think about you. Their love would be fake. Jerome would stay lonely, maybe a one night stand here and there, but he knew they were nothing more than that. He didn’t feel like Jeremiah, who was forcing something that was superficial. Jerome would visit you everyday at the same time. Jeremiah would go every once in a while when Jerome wasn’t there. Life would be dull, and they’d both be unhappy. 


	15. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentine’s Day!

********You all spend Valentine’s Day together. Most likely going out to a nice restaurant and having an amazing dinner. After that, you’ll walk around together, holding hands, shopping, eating ice cream, and just having a good time. You’ll get the usual stares when you kiss them both, but you’ve gotten over it a long time ago. Jerome will claim to be Anti-Valentine, but will go out and buy you both a box of chocolates. Jeremiah will claim to not see Valentine’s Day as a big deal, but will buy you a gorgeous necklace, and his brother a beautiful watch. You’ll get Jeremiah a new suit, and Jerome a nice switch blade with his name engraved in it. It’s a nice night. After going home, you three watch movies together, Jeremiah and you jumping to everything that happens in a horror movie, and Jerome laughing at you both. On most Valentines nights, you’d cuddle up and sleep. This is because your relationship isn’t just about sex. If anything, sex isn’t even on your mind when you’re with both of them. The same goes for the other two. They know how to show their love without using their bodies, sex is just one of the many ways to show their love and appreciation for you. In the end, you’ll rest your head on Jerome’s chest while Jeremiah wraps his arms around you. It’s a very eventful day, and a very romantic evening.


	16. Fight (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just roles switched around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerome’s kinda the bad guy here... but this just explains how incredibly toxic the whole relationship would be.

**Jerome &Jeremiah: **

“You can’t do that!” Jeremiah yelled. “You can’t ruin everything we’ve built together! We’ve worked so hard, and you aren’t going to fuck this up!” 

 

Jerome stepped towards his twin, “Fuck what up? This?!” He motioned to the walls of the house around him. “This means nothing to me, Miah! It’s all bullshit!” 

 

“No, it’s not!” 

 

“Yes, it is! It’s all materialistic things that can be replaced! This whole fucking house and the money mean nothing! Let’s be fair—“ Jerome snorted, “This three-way relationship...” he pointed at the photo of all of them on the night stand, “This shit ain’t gonna last long.” 

 

Jeremiah scoffed and crossed his arms, “It would last if you didn’t act like a god damn idiot!” 

 

“Let’s face facts! One of us is on borrowed time!” 

 

Jerome’s brother took another step closer. He could smell the alcohol on his breath now, “Then leave!” 

 

“You’d want that, wouldn’t you?” He snapped. “To be the golden boy again?” 

 

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, “You’re missing the point! What you did was wrong, Jerome.” 

 

Jerome extended his hands and gave his brother a light shove, “Just say it...” he spat. “Say you hate me for what I did.”

 

His jaw clenched as he tried to stay calm, “You're running an underground weapons business.” He tried. “You could get hurt— I’m just looking out for you.” 

 

The red head chuckled, “Just admit it, Jeremiah. I’m not leaving you alone till you do.” He shoved his brother again. “C’mon... say it.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“What did I do that night?” The psychopath hissed. “Say it.” 

 

Jerimiah took a deep breath, “That’s in the past now. I’m not saying it.” 

 

Jerome snickerd, “Admit you hate me... tell me what I did that made you at least look at me differently.” He snapped. “Tell me what I did!” 

 

He shut his eyes. 

 

“Say it!” He pushed him hard.

 

Jeremiah stumbled back and looked back at him, “You killed our mother!”

 

They both stared at one another. Trying to collect themselves from their argument. Hearing the words leave someone’s mouth felt weird. No one had actually ever said it. It was done, and they thought about it all the time... but to hear them actually be said out loud.. it was heartbreaking. 

 

Jeremiah straightened out and grabbed Jerome by the collar of his shirt. “You killed our mother, and i’ve absolutely looked at you differently since.” He began. “I may have seen you in a different light, and interpreted you in a way I never did before. I may have even secretly been upset with you—“ Jeremiah paused. “But I never hated you. I didn’t hate you then, and I don’t hate you now.” 

 

A feeling circled in the pit of Jerome’s stomach, and he didn’t like it. Without warning, he threw his head back and smashed it into Jeremiah’s face. 

 

His brother let let him go, stumbling back and falling on the floor. His nose was bleeding heavily, and it dripped all over the wooden tile. He looked back up at him. 

 

“You have to hate me now.” Jerome walked out of the room, leaving his brother there to wait for you to come home so he’d be taken to the hospital. 

 

**Jerome &You: **

“Get out!” You screamed. “Get the fuck out!” 

 

Jerome dodged all the things you threw at him. “Calm down!” He tried. “Let me explain!” 

 

“Don't explain shit!” You spat. “I don’t want to know why you fucked her!” 

 

“I was drunk—“ 

 

You grabbed a plate, “No excuse!” This time, it hit him in the eyebrow, splitting it open. “Your brother is in the ER because you broke his nose, and you’re out having sex with someone?” 

 

He gripped where the wound was, bitting his lip to hold back a scream. He let out a small wince of pain, feeling the blood rush down his brow and into his left eye. 

 

A wine bottle sat beside you on the counter. You were so angry, blinded by what he’d done. You grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the marble. The contents spilt free, but what was left was a sharp and dangerous weapon. 

 

He backed away slightly, holding his hands up before you walked towards him and smacked them away. You held the sharp piece of glass to his neck, pushing him against the wall. “You did an evil thing, and you deserve to go to hell for it.” You snapped. “You’re lucky I don’t fucking kill you now.” 

 

“(Y/n), calm down.” 

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” You screamed. You inched the shard closer, “You broke my heart, and you’re gonna break his when he finds out.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

Tears formed in in your eyes before you put the wine bottle down and took a step back. “Get the fuck out.” You said through clenched teeth.

 

He stood still for a moment, like he didn’t want to go. Eventually, he walked passed you, stepping over the broken class. The bitter taste of blood in his mouth... or maybe it was the taste of betrayal. Either way... he left. 

 

**Jeremiah &You:**

”You told him to leave?” He yelled. 

 

“Of course I did!” You began. “He cheated on us both and did something that could’ve costed us both our jobs!” You motioned around you. “Cost us our life!” 

 

“Jerome is stupid, but he knows what he did was wrong.” 

 

“Why are you defending him?” You snapped. 

 

Jeremiah looked down, “I’m not...” it’s just—“ 

 

“Just what?” 

 

“You don’t know him like I do.” He began again. “He’s not good on his own. You still love him, I know you do. I love him too.” 

 

You placed your hands on your hips, “Of course... what’s your point?” 

 

“We need to work through this together.” 

 

You scoffed, “No. I refuse to let his betrayal get swiped under the rug.” 

 

Jeremiah shot up, the bandage on his bruised nose shifting. “You don’t have a damn choice.” 

 

“Of course I don’t.” You hissed. “Cause you’re the one that always says what goes.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

 

“Bullshit! That’s exactly what you meant.” You snorted. 

 

“(Y/n), I am warning you.” He said sternly. 

 

“Or what?” You shot. “You’ll hold a knife to my throat again?” 

 

He took a step forward, smashing his hand to your face within a second. His force was so hard, and it was so loud. The sting on your cheek, and the blood in your mouth. Your head snapped away, it all felt numb to you. The anger began bubbling inside though. You looked up at him, seeing rage in his eyes. 

 

Without thinking, you pulled your arm back. You felt your fist collide with his cheek. He stumbbled back. It was his turn to grab his face and have his head snap to the side. He looked back up at you. Also feeling a metallic taste fill his mouth. You both turned to the side, spitting the crimson liquid on the floor. 

 

Jeremiah cleared his throat, and fixed his posture, taking a step forward. “We look for him. I don’t give a fuck if it takes all night, do you understand?” 

 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “Crystal.” You mumbled as you already felt the ache of a bruise coming on. 

 

He hummed and nodded, “Good.” He gently placed a hand on his cheek. Rubbing the area you struck with your fist. Barely tolerating the pain of his nose, now having to deal with the pain of his cheek and jaw. 


	17. One word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word to describe each individual relationship

**Jeremiah and Jerome:** _Bickering_

The two often bicker about stupid stuff. Even something as small as cereal sets them off. Either way, they make up and still love each other. 

 

 **Jerome and (Y/n):**   _Touchy_

Oof! When aren’t you and Jerome touching each other? It’s full of PDA and not giving a shit who sees you. 

 

**Jeremiah and (Y/n):** _Gentle_

He’s such a gentlemen. He holds your hand, opens doors for you, pushes your chair in. What a sweetheart. It’s the kindest and most gentle relationship you’ve been in. 

 

**Jeremiah, (Y/n), Jerome:** _Affectionate_

YOU GET LOVE! AND YOU GET LOVE! YOU ALL GET LOVE! Kisses on the cheeks, holding hands, and kissing the forehead! Ugh! It’s so cute to see you all together. No one is left out, and all of you are happy. 


	18. How did you know?

“Mr. Wayne.” I called as I entered his office with some files. 

 

His is head shot up from his desk, “Yes, [Y/n]?” 

 

“I’ve found these under the stack of books you’ve been reading,” I paused and set them in front of him. “I figured you’d like them back.” 

 

He nodded before looking back down. I turned on my heels to exit the room, not thinking anything of it. Then I was stopped, “[Y/n]?”

 

I looked back at him, “Yes?” 

 

His eyes shifted around, trying not to make eye-contact. “How did you know Jerome and Jeremiah liked you?” His voice was small, like he was struggling to ask the question. 

 

I slowly walked back, grabbing the chair in front of him and sitting across. “Well...” I sighed, “It was pretty obvious with Jeremiah.” 

 

“H— how did you...” he paused, “Know for sure?” 

 

I hadn’t thought of the first time I’d met Jerome and Jeremiah. It hadn’t even occurred to me how I understood we all had a connection. I thought hard on the question, thinking of what to say. 

 

“I— I apologize if my question is a bit too invasive.” He began. 

 

“No, no, no.” I reassured him, “I’m just thinking.” 

 

He looked down, letting me take my time. 

 

I crossed my legs, finally letting something pop into my brain, “Miah always had this  _look_ when I’d talk to him.” 

 

“What look?” Bruce asked, more intrigued than ever. 

 

“Whatever he’d be doing...” I began. “He’d stop and turn all his attention on me.” 

 

He nodded, “And Jerome?” 

 

I let out a small laugh, “That one wasn’t so easy.” I smiled. “He was a bit of a tough love kind of person.” 

 

He seemed confused, “How exactly?” 

 

“He’d pick on me a bit, always tease and take my things...” I nodded, “We were all pretty young back then too.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

I turned to Bruce, “But under it all, he just really wanted to be around me. He’d be the person that made me laugh the most, and he was always honest...” I tapped my fingers on the desk, “No matter how rude it may have sounded at the time.” My cheeks were red at the memories. 

 

He sighed and sat back in his chair, “Thank you, [Y/n].” 

 

I was so lost in the past, that It hadn’t occurred to me to ask Bruce why he was interested in this at all. I stopped reminiscing and turned to him, “Sir?” I said. 

 

He hummed and looked back at me. 

 

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” 

 

He let out another sigh, sitting back up and placing his hands on the desk, “Things with Selina are getting good, but she told me she didn’t like me.” 

 

“Oh... I’m so sorry, Br—“ 

 

“Then she kissed me.” He cut me off. 

 

“Well, shit.” I let it slip from my mouth. I immediately looked down. “I mean...” I tried again. “Her kissing you is a good sign.” 

 

“Yeah, but she also said she didn’t need me. That she could handle things on her own, and that I needed her more than the other way around.” 

 

I nodded, he was just confused. He wanted confirmation that she may actually had feelings for him. It seemed he really liked her. “I see...” I started. “It seems like she’s just playing hard to get.” I tried to explain a bit more, “She likes you, Bruce.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

I smiled and grabbed his hand, “If she didn’t, would she still be around?” 

 

“Then what’s with her shutting me out?” 

 

I looked around thinking for a moment, “It sounds like Selina needs some time.” I paused, “And you should give it to her.” 

 

He looked down, finally nodding and sitting back in his chair. “You’re probably right.” He began, “I’ll just let it pass then try again...” he pouted slightly, “I just really enjoy her company.”

 

”Then she’ll accept you back in her life once she sees that. She may already see it now... She doesn’t want to ruin that, that’s why she’s pushing you away for a bit.” 

 

“That makes sense.” He looked back at me, “Thank you, [Y/n]. Normally I’d be asking Alfred, but I trust you... and I wanted a different perspective.” 

 

I smirked, “A female perspective you mean?” 

 

He smiled a bit, letting out a small chuckle. “Maybe, is that okay with you?” 

 

I nodded, “Yes, sir.” I got up from my seat, “I have some more work to do, but call me if you need anything.” 

 

As I walked, I heard him again. “[Y/n], you don’t have to stay here.” 

 

I stopped, “I’m sorry?” 

 

He had gotten up from his seat, “You can go home, you’ve helped out a lot today.” He stood up straight and cleared his throat, “Go home to your family.” 

 

“Jeremiah and Jerome don’t come home for another hour, they’re coming home early... but I can stay all day, it isn’t a problem.” I explained. 

 

“You work too hard.” He smiled, “Go get some rest.” 

 

I was silent for a moment before I nodded, “Thank you, Bruce.” I walked out  towards the front door, excited to get home to the two people I loved most. 


End file.
